Hallowsville
by NightHex54
Summary: Victoria Isabella Betts a.k.a. Izzie is about to have her whole world turned upside down when she moves into a new town called Hallowsville. Her boyfriend is not who he says he is and she will learn some rather unbelievable things about her life.


It's dark and gloomy in Hallowsville as the town is getting ready for Halloween. My three friends and I just moved in together. The town seemed like a good place to live. Little did we know it, but it was more than just a weird name. A couple days before Halloween my friends; Mackenzie, Chris and my boyfriend Tony and I heard about the curse. It happened a long time ago.

When I got off work I noticed a boy named Billy Battington following me. So I asked him about the town. He said, "This town has a curse so beware." Just then my friends wall up to us. "What's this about a curse?" Mackenzie asks. So Billy told them about it. Then Chris asks, "How did the town get cursed?" "Long ago a family called the Fangstons lived in that house." Billy said. We were walking up to a haunted looking house. It was a large house with twelve windows, with nine shutters that could fall off any minute, and four stories. It included a basement and an attic. It even had gargoyles on the top!

My name is Victoria Isabella Betts. I am a black haired girl. I am eighteen years-old and five foot eleven. I am physically in shape and have a boyfriend. Right now I look really bad because I am wearing my work uniform. This is a black shirt with Stacy's in red script on the left side. I am also wearing black pants and a red apron. I have to wear black slip on shoes too. Normally I like black but this uniform is way too hot, even for autumn.

Mackenzie stared at the house. She was wearing a black dress with sleeves that went to her wrists. The sleeve came down to a point, and a string of elastic came off the point and wrapped around her middle finger. The dress has web designs on the hem. She has black hair that reaches her hips and purple glasses. She had a scared look on her face.

Chris is staring at the house also. He is different from his sixteen year-old girlfriend. He has sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, unlike Mackenzie's hazel. He has on a vampire band t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He looked like he liked the house. I think he was noting every detail. I was looking at Billy, trying to determine if he was lying. Billy is the same age as Chris which is seventeen. He has black hair, and blue eyes. His eyes are a light blue compared to my turquoise blue eyes. He is wearing a black suit and a cape. Why he is wearing that I have no idea. I even noticed that he had pointy teeth.

He has a really nervous look on his face as he is looking at the house. Tony is looking at me to see what I think. Tony has dark brown hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a t-shirt and jeans. "They had a daughter names Fleur." Billy continued. "Well, across the street lived the Crueltons who had a son named John." He said. "Now Fleur and John fell in love at first sight." said a woman behind us. She turned out to be Gwen, Billy's mom. She was walking toward us. She has long black hair with white stripes. She has pale skin, brown eyes and she is very tall.

She was wearing black pants and a purple shirt. "You're not telling that curse story, again are you Billy?" she asks. "Yeah, I was, because Vicki asked. "Oh, I see." She says. Just then I noticed that her teeth were pointy too! "What's wrong Vicki?" Gwen asks. She must have caught me staring.

"Oh, just remembering the haunted house I used to live in." I said covering myself. "You used to live in a haunted house?" Tony asked. "Yes remember that house I showed you last week?" I asked. "That was haunted?" He asked. Yes, do you remember now? I asked. "I do." he said winking at me. "Wait, I'm confused. Vicki why did he just wink at you?" asked Mackenzie.

"You'd have to have been eating lunch with us today at work to know our joke." I answered. "Well, Billy and I have to go now. You kids have fun ok." Gwen said dragging Billy away. "Bye, see you later!" we yelled after them. "So what was the joke?" Chris asked with enthusiasm. Tony and I start laughing. "Well Tommy said we should get married, since we've been together so long." I said. "So I knelt and 'proposed' to her and everyone laughed." Tony said. "Sarah acted as the minister and asked us if we'd have each other. Then we both said 'I do.' together." I tell them. "I even got to kiss my 'bride'." Tony says wrapping his arms around me and kissing me on my lips. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds before we heard someone running to catch up with us.

"Hey, you guys want to do something awesome on Halloween?" Billy asks. "Sure like what?" I ask wondering what we possibly could do that would be so awesome. Then I said, "You know you have to finish the curse story also." "Stay with me in the haunted house and I will finish the story." Billy said. "Ok we'll do it!" Chris said really enthusiastically. "See you around."  
>"So are we really going to go in there?" I asked nervously.<p>

"What are you scared?" Tony asked me while laughing and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Yeah, just a little. Just because I lived in a haunted house doesn't mean I liked it." I told him. "Well if you get scared I'll hold you tight." He said emphasizing his words by squeezing my middle. "Well if I need 'rescuing' then we have two nights to practice." I said with a naughty grin.

The next day Tony and I went to pick out my costume. He was going to be Harry Potter. I was going to find a really good one maybe a genie! The outfit was blue with sequins. It also came with a blue wig but I decided to just style my own hair like the wig. I tried it on and it fit perfectly. "So Harry Potter is dating a genie is he?" Tony asks as I walk out of the dressing room to show him. "Yes, is there anything wrong with that?" I ask walking over and hugging him. "No you look to sexy to be anything else."

On Halloween everyone got into their costumes and went trick-or-treating. I was changing into my costume when the doorbell rang. It was Crystal, Mackenzie's mom. She had John, Mackenzie's little brother with her. "Could John stay here for the weekend?" she asks. "Sure, we'd be delighted!" Tony says.  
>I finished changing and went to the door. John saw me and gave me a big hug.<p>

Then I go to talk to Crystal asking, "Are we getting another kid?" "Yep, is that too much trouble for an engaged couple?" Crystal asks. "Wait, what?" I asked thinking I heard her wrong. Then Crystal realizing she said too much kisses John goodbye and leaves. "Do I look ok? I mean does it look alright?" I ask before we leave.

"Just my luck you're not a real a genie." Tony said. "Why do you say that?" I ask with a giggle. Strange I'd been giggling a lot! "If you were real, I'd ask for three wishes." He answered with a smile. "What would those wishes be?" John asks looking way too innocent. Remembering John standing there, I told him to go put his werewolf costume on. "I'd ask for a spooky night with my girlfriend, to live forever with you in my arms, and …" He said and paused.

Then he knelt and said, "For you to be my wife."  
>"Is that why Crystal said 'an engaged couple'?" I ask avoiding his question. "Yes, I just told her when you walked up." He said getting up off the floor. "So that's why you enjoyed our 'wedding' at work the other day!" I said. "Yeah I figured you'd say yes since you did at lunch." He said. "You are going to say yes right?" He asked. At that moment John came out and took my hand. "Nope! I'm not." I said while taking John out the door and down the street.<p>

"Wait, are you kidding? Or are you serious? I can never tell Vicki!" He yells. "Come on, you're falling behind." I said then said to John, "My fiancé is so slow isn't he John." "Yeah." John said laughing. "Does that mean you say yes?" "Figure it out." I said to him as I reach the haunted house. Tony finally caught up. Chris, Mackenzie, Billy, and another boy were standing on the lawn.

"You guys ready for a fright night?" Billy asked. Some of us aren't, but she has a fiancé that will keep her safe." Tony said engulfing me in his arms. "I'm ready on the contrary to what other people think. I just don't think John can handle it, so nothing scary Billy." I said wriggling out of Tony's arms. "It won't be scary." Cooper said in an odd old sounding voice.

We walk up to the creaking old wood steps. We open the old brown door to a large front room. Red curtains that once hid the room from sun, are now tattered shreds. What looks like red material, ink, or even paint is found out to be blood! The only furniture is a battered up couch and a broken mirror in the corner. We sit down on the old carpeted floor in a circle. Billy starts to finish the story of the curse. Then he says, "This is my cousin Cooper."

Everyone introduces themselves. I go last and Cooper looks at me and winks. Tony sees and possessively wraps an arm around my waist. I sit straighter because he kind of creeps me out. He has red flaming hair and green eyes like me. He is pale like Billy and also has those pointed teeth!

Billy stars the story again. "The Fangstons lived in this house. Here's the thing, can you guess why they are so special?" He asks. I gasp and answer, "Their last name has the word fang in it." "Yes, but why would that make them special?" Mackenzie asks. She could be such and airhead sometimes. "Because…" Billy started but Tony interrupted when he looked at me. "Oh no, I know that face so it must mean…" He trails off leaving me to finally answer. "They're Vampires!" I say looking like a five year old on Christmas. "Yes they were. They didn't prey on humans though like I w… I mean like others would." He says.

Instinctively I heard the "stutter". He was about to say like he would. This meaning that he just admitted to being a vampire. "So what did they prey on?" I ask, already knowing the answer. "They preyed on animals." Cooper says before Billy could utter a word. "But Fleur did not like preying on animals because she loved the so much until John moved into the house across the street." Billy added. "Isn't that the house Vicki and Tony live in" Hey I have the same name as the guy in the story!" John asks then exclaims. "Yes you do and yes that is the same house. John and Fleur met in the garden because he was their gardener." Billy says.

"She said, 'Hello there, what is your name?' 'John miss, and yours?' John asked." Billy suddenly stopped "What's the matter Billy." John asks. "It's just that Vicki and Tony look so much like Fleur and John." He says with his eyes getting wider with every passing moment. "That's not possible. Do you have proof?" Tony asks, while looking at me nervously. I thought this was funny because why would he be nervous of us looking like old people.

Maybe he was hiding something from me. He was hiding something, which would change my whole outlook on life as I know it. "Yes there is an old portrait of them in the other room." Cooper says. Billy rushes to go get it and carries a huge painting into the room. When I get s good look at it I see Tony and myself staring back at me.

Sure we are in 1800's clothing and look a little older but it's definitely us. "Um, could they be our ancestors? I mean this was a long time ago, right?" I ask. "Yes it was but let me tell you the rest of the story first." Billy says. "Why don't you let me tell it since you are a little freaked out?" Cooper asks.

"Well they met everyday in the garden to talk. Until her mom and dad found out." He says. "When exactly is this happening?" Chris asks. "In 1816, that's a hundred and ninety-four years ago. Fleur was born March 3, 1798, and John was born January 16, 1798. So if they were alive today they would be two hundred and twelve years old." He states.

"Wait, my brother's birthday is January 16th." Chris paused for a minute thinking and then asks, "Hey Vicki isn't your birthday March 3rd." "Yes that is my birthday. Can we hear the rest of the story please? What happened when her parents found out?" I ask.

"Well they were in the garden talking. The garden is huge. It has all sorts of plants and flowers. It also has a six foot tall white fence, with a white gate. Obviously it's been taken down and the garden destroyed. There is also a huge willow tree in the middle. Its' branches hide a swing that is still there right now. The swing is probably still there too. Fleur and John met there secretly. They were sitting holding hands when the mom came looking for Fleur and seen them." Cooper said.

"Fleur's mom named Isobel started to scream. She was yelling at Fleur, saying, "What are you doing? He is our gardener. He is a commoner not upper-class!" Then she fainted. John ran to his house to get away before Fleur's parents could kill or have him killed. When Isobel came to she was furious. She forbade Fleur to have any contact with him and fired him from their employment. Fleur was so sad and mad at the same time. She told hr parents that she, like them were vampires and they couldn't stop her from doing anything with John.

"Wow that's so cool. What happens next?" Tony asks. "Well Fleur's dad says, 'He's not good enough for you. He doesn't deserve you So, I killed him.' Fleur stands still trying not to show any emotion and then says…" Copper trails off. "Well if you want something to yell at then I'll curse you. From now on you won't be able to hide in secrecy.

Every Halloween you will be ravenous. There will be no mistaking you for real vampires. The entire town will suffer too. They will turn into the creatures they best act like. This curse will never be lifted until John and I am finally together and wed." I say finishing the story. My saying this shocked myself as well as everyone in the room. "How did you know that?" Cooper asks astounded.

"I don't know it was like I was there and I was her. I experienced her anger, fear, sadness, and hope? It was like I was transported through time." I say. "But that's impossible no one could have known that except Cooper and myself." Billy says.  
>"Exactly how did you know all of this anyway?" Chris asks. "The whole town knows about it except for knowing word for word what Fleur said barely anyone knows that. Besides every year they turn into monsters it would be kind of hard to keep from them." Billy answers.<p>

"What did Fleur mean when she said, 'When we are finally together and wed.'?" I ask "She probably meant when they are reincarnated. All vampires and some humans can reincarnate." Cooper says. "How will we know when they are reincarnated?" Mackenzie asks. "I think they already have." Billy says.

"What do you mean they already have?" I ask. "I mean I'm talking to the reincarnate of Fleur and beside her is John." Billy says. "Do you mean to say that you think that Vicki and Tony are Fleur and John?" asks John. "Yes I do." Billy says. That's impossible! I don't believe you! Come on John; let's get you home in bed." I say getting up and walking home with John in tow.

"Vicki, wait up." Tony says. When we get home I put John to bed and go to my room. Yes even though we're engaged we still have separate rooms. Tony followed me and I say, "Do you really believe him. I don't, well I believe the story, but me a reincarnate? I understand a descendant maybe but how is that possible?"

"It's true." Tony says. I turned around to look at him. What? Was he brainwashed? "What?" I ask. "Yep you are Fleur's reincarnate." He says walking over and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"How do you know, it's not like you were there." I say laughing and turning to look at him. He laughed. He actually laughed! The guy that I loved and actually wanted to marry laughed at me for stating a fact! "I was there actually because I am John. Not John reincarnated but the original John. I just changed my name." He says. "Y-y-you m-mean you lied t-t-to me?" I stuttered trying not to think about what that would mean that he was. "How could you?" I finished about to cry, knowing my eyes were a really dark red instead of my normal beep emerald green.

I cried for a long time, Tony/John (Jonathan from now on) wrapped his arms around me and comforted me. When I finally stopped crying we just sat there for a couple of minutes. The weird thing is I actually believed him. How else would I have known that part in the story?

"Do you believe me?" He asked me like he could read my mind. He just laughed, "It's because I can read your mind and you have no idea how hard it's been to not respond to your thoughts instead of your words." "Yes, I believe you but how? You couldn't be alive if you were back then." I said. "Oh come on Izzie you of all people should understand!" He said. "Why did you call me Izzie?" I asked confused. "That's what I always called you in the past.

It's funny your middle name never seems to change, that's good because I like the name Isabella." He explained. "So what did you mean by me of all people should understand?" I ask really curious now. "Who is the one always talking about Vampires? The crazy, Vampire fanatic girl that I fell in love with all over again." He said, squeezing me tightly and laughing.

"Y-y-you're a…. V-v-vampire?" I ask, feeling the tears running down my face. Deep down, I had always known it. I mean there were multiple signs. There was the über protectiveness around sharp objects that could cut me.

There was the second dinner with someone else. Even with the sun when he wasn't wearing his 'family crest ring'! I thought this all in a matter of seconds and it looked like John was really dizzy at the speed of my thoughts as well. Then it really sunk in. My fiancé, the man I had loved since high school, was a Vampire. This was all I ever wanted! I ran over to him and squeezed him with all my might.

"Before say what you are going to listen to me. Ok?" He asked. I nodded. "You are the smartest woman I have ever met, even smarter than you were back then. I thrilled you noticed all those things about me. I was going to tell you on your birthday once, you know as a present but I didn't think it would come out right." He told me as he started to laugh.

"You know you can't ever leave me now. I love you too much and if you do leave me it would kill me inside." I told him while burying my face into his chest. He lifted my head off his chest and kissed. Then he pulled away and said, "I would never leave you. Now let's break that curse." I nodded laughing and we went to sleep.

When I woke up Jonathan was still asleep beside me. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done Jonathan was awake, I then went over and lay down beside him. He looked at me and then stroked my face. He was the only person who ever touched my birthmark. Most people thought it was a bruise.

It started on my left temple and spiraled down to my jaw line. It was light brown with a hint of red. It looked like three daisies on a vine. Once, someone had asked me if a person had branded it on my face.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked still studying my face. "You want it truthfully?" I asked him. He nodded. "My birthmark, thinking about why it looks the way it does and why it is there in the first place." I told him smiling. "I could tell you how you got it if you want." He said excitedly. "You can? Wasn't it always there?" I asked concerned. "Yes, I can. No it wasn't there for your original lifetime." "Please tell me!" I begged a little excited now.

"It was after you cursed the whole town. You knew that I was dead, or at least you thought I was, so you wanted to die too as soon as you could. To reincarnate yourself of course, so to do it you poisoned daisies on vines and pressed them to your face. Although I wasn't dead because you had managed to change me."

"Wait so I changed you, but didn't know it?" I asked. "No you exchanged blood with me. You probably didn't think it was enough to change me, but obviously it was." He explained. "Oh, but why do I still have the mark?" I asked still confused. "I don't know, maybe you need it to reincarnate every time. It will always look beautiful though no matter how many times I've seen it." He said getting that look in his eye, the one I fell in love with.

"Oh ok now I know exactly why you keep me around. Really Izzie is it just my looks?" He asked smirking. "NO! It's not just your looks and if you read my mind you would know how I felt about you and why." I said sticking my tongue out like John does. "I'm just kidding love I know why you love me and it's more than enough." He said still laughing.

"Well now we can get married and then the curse will be lifted." I told him grinning. "Yes, but do we have to invite your parents?" He asked with a scowl on his face. "What pray tell is wrong with my parents?" I asked him. "Nothing is wrong with these parents. I mean the ones from 1816. You know Isobel and David." He said groaning. "No we don't have to. I do want to have a word with them afterwards." I said.

I started to think about my 'birth parents'. Were they still the same as back then or did they have a better outlook in life. I hoped it was the latter. Did they still think of me? "You know you look so cute when you think, but I really don't like your thoughts on your parents per say. I'd rather they be about me." Jonathan said, nuzzling my ear.

Before I could answer him he pulled his head back a little then leant down and kissed me. It was nice and perfect timing too. It took me a minute but I kissed him back, and he began to kiss me with more passion.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jonathan let out a deep throaty growl. I giggled and followed him to the door. I watched him open the door and there stood Isobel and David. I guess what they say is true, speak of the devil, and the devil shall come. Jonathan chuckled at that thought and looked at me.

"Hello John, I haven't seen you in years. This must be my daughter in her newest form." Isobel said stepping into the house. Jonathan had the strangest look on his face. It was a mixture of surprise and anger. "What are you doing here?" Jonathan asked, with a nasty glare toward them. "We wanted to see our daughter." David said.

"Since when, am I your daughter?" I asked looking confused. "Well you look the same as you did in 1816." Isobel said, still talking to me as if I was Fleur. "1816! What are you talking about?" I asked gasping in fake shock at her words.

Jonathan read my mind and went along with my charade. Hopefully I could make them leave us alone so they wouldn't try to stop us from breaking the curse. Not that I knew why they wanted to stop us, because from what I understood they would totally benefit from the curse being lifted. They didn't like showing themselves to the public like this, so why not want to break the curse?

It could take a while to convince them but I had to try. "My name is Sara, and his name is Tony not John. John is in his room asleep." I told them, sounding very confident. "What do you mean in his room?" they asked. "Follow me." I told them leading them down the hall and off to the left.

We came to a green door, with a sign that said, 'John's room. No admittance without permission.' I opened the door slowly and quietly. John was laying there on his bed.

His room was kind of small, although he didn't take up that much room either. "That's John? Oh well, you probably think I've gone crazy rambling about living in 1816." Isobel said laughing nervously towards me. "We know all about Vampires, because I am one." Jonathan told her with a smug look on his face at her shock. "Oh ok. What about you dear are you a Vampire? Or are you a human that he's going to turn?" David asked me with a look of interest in his eyes.

That took me by surprise because I didn't know what Jonathan planned to do. "I don't know. I just found out about Vampires yesterday. I hope he will since we're Timemates." I told him. "What are Timemates?" David and Isobel asked in perfect unison. "A Timemate is when two people's souls travel through time together and their hearts recognize each other instantly." Jonathan informed them with a smirk.

"Oh that's a rare thing that seems to be coming back. Everyone your age seems to find their Timemate." Isobel said. "I don't mean to be rude, but are you guys Timemates? If so then how come you didn't know what they were?" I asked in curiosity. "Yes we are thank goodness. I'm glad that I get to wake up beside her every morning. I think I'd go crazy if we were to ever be separated." David said with a look of utmost seriousness. Isobel and I were both blushing.

"Well we forgot about them until quite recently, actually. Now Sarah, since you are not Fleur and the actual John can't go looking for Fleur, we will take our leave." Isobel said with a smug smile on her face. I graciously showed them to the door, and just when they were about to go through, David turned to me and said, "Oh Sarah make sure you tell Daisy that we would love to see her again, perhaps over tea." With that he turned back around and left rather gracefully.

I shut the door careful not to slam it in my haste to have some sort of barrier between me and them. I leaned my back on the door for a few seconds trying to slow my rapidly beating heart. Once I felt that I was well composed, I walked into my room to find Jonathan sitting on my bed. "Do you think we fooled them?" I asked him as I sat down beside him.


End file.
